1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a pressure measuring glow plug for use in a cylinder head of an internal combustion engine.
2. Description of the Related Art
Such a pressure measuring glow plug is known from published German patent application document DE 102006008351 A1, in which, in a housing, a heating pin, for igniting a combustion mixture of an internal combustion engine, and a pressure measuring unit, having a pressure sensor for recording a combustion chamber pressure of the internal combustion engine, are situated. The heating pin is exposed to the combustion chamber pressure and, as pressure transducer, it transfers the combustion chamber pressure to the pressure sensor, the pressure sensor being prestressed, by a tensioning sleeve, between the heating pin, acting as pressure transducer, and a supporting element having a spring tension of a flexible diaphragm. The tensioning sleeve is connected to the housing, in this context. The heating pin has a glow current contact for an electric heating element accommodated in the heating pin, the glow current contact being contacted to a glow current line. The glow current line is guided through the pressure sensor to a connecting contact on the housing.